Magic and Vampires Don't Mix
by The Can-Can group
Summary: Finding a girl with no memory, having to kill all the ghouls that try to get her powers, and having to deal with her friends, Alucard and Seras are going to have a lot on their hands. Cross-over Hs and CCS... Definitely DISCONTINUED!
1. Blood Sucking Weirdoes

Disclaimie:

In all truth, I don't own Hellsing nor Cardcaptor Sakura, they both belong to their respective owners, I just use the characters and put them in a twisted story for entertainment purposes…

Magicand VampiresDon't Mix

Chapter 1:Blood Sucking Weirdoes

Plot by: The Can-Can group

-------------------------------------------------------------

_It was weird._

_She felt herself float around in the nothingness. She was the only thing that existed. There wasn't dark, nor light. There wasn't any Earth, Solar system, Galaxies, the Universe, just the unbearable pain blossoming from her head and flowing to all parts of her body. _

_Then it just… _

…_Stopped._

_That's when the change happened. Her canines became white and pearly daggers hanging from her gums. Her muscles became stronger without gaining any of their mass. Her blood left her, leaving her very weak and tired._

_Wisps of her auburn hair floated around her gently, like she was in water, swimming gently with the current. She felt free and happy as she just floated and wished that it could remain like this for the rest of her life._

_Unfortunately, that blinding light coming at her in masses had other plans for her. She wasn't sure if it was causing pain or if there wasn't any pain there at all. _

_In her mind, she was screaming for someone to help her…_

&&&

The energy hit her hard and fast. It had felt like a beacon of some sort and came from someone who needed help, immediately. Her crystal blue eyes blinked as she looked towards her master, whom seemed to have felt it too, judging by the way his skin was paler then usual. "Master?" She asked questioningly as her master, the feared Alucard, got up and made to leave the room.

"Come police girl, we shall see what caused it." Seras sighed, she wished that her master would stop calling her that; it's starting to become annoying.

The humans in the room looked up as the two vampires made their way to the only set of doors in the room. They were having meeting about the sudden rising of more ghouls and Seras and Alucard were to partake in the meeting since, essentially, they are the ones to get rid of them. The humans looked back to the one that called them all there, the one who ruled the Hellsing Organization, and the only female to have done so in the past two hundred years, Sir Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing

The cigar in her mouth laid lazily to one side as she looked up to her servant and the girl. "Where are you two going?" She asked in an exasperated way. The two vampires were suppose to help give ideas about what to do with the sudden surplus of the ghouls, but if they aren't there to help plan, then they can't deal with them and then the meeting would become pointless.

His blood red eyes could be seen through the space between his yellow glasses and his red hat as they fell onto the blond haired woman sitting at the head of the table. With a small smirk he replied, "There's something that we need to see too." Short and cryptic, the usual Alucard way of answering direct questions coming from anyone, even if the question is from his master.

Seras could tell that Integra wanted to pound her head on something, she would too if Alucard were to do that to her, but he does, on a regular basis and she has become accustomed to it.

"Fine, just be back sometime before sunrise so that we might have a meeting about the ghouls," Integra sighed. She dismissed the rest of the members of the "round table". Immediately they all got into discussions about politics and what not.

Alucard went out of the room wordlessly, with Seras following behind on his heels. They walked the maze-like corridors of the building, coming out to the front of the building, where the gate is only a few yards ahead at the end of a dirt road that only members were allowed to use. Just as Seras was about to open the gate, Alucard stopped her. "Here," was all he said as he handed her one of his "precious" guns. "I have a feeling that we weren't the only ones who was called out to."

Seras looked at the gun, it was light as air, of course, even her huge gun felt that way too, but that was because when she was changed, she grew stronger than the average human(s). She looked at it happily as they went through the large black gate, leading to the streets of London. To her, the gun that Alucard gave her, was a symbol that he actually cared for her and wasn't some bastard with no emotions what so ever. He was like a father to her, an uncaring one at that fact and matter, but a father nonetheless.

"The reason why I gave you the gun is because we don't have enough time to go and get yours." Alucard said over his shoulder.

Seras glared at him. "Stop reading my mind, and if you do, don't tell me that you did."

He smirked at her. "But I wasn't reading your mind my dear police girl, I can read your face like an open book."

"Well, stop reading my 'open book face' then!" she growled out.

They fell into a silence after Seras's last comment. Their shoes made light tapping noise as they walked along the dark, misty streets of London. If Seras hadn't lived there for all of her life, she'd probably be scared of any rapists that lurk in the shadows of the alleys. The thought made her laugh, for a second there, she forgot that she was a vampire and didn't really need to worry about and rapist or anything that might attack her. If she really thought about it, it would be kind of ironic if someone were to attack her, especially since weren't the vampires the ones that used to stalk its prey before they started pilfering the hospitals of their blood donations?

"You'd better prepare yourself, there's some ghouls up ahead," Alucard's smooth voice said, breaking her thoughts.

Seras instantly cocked her gun, moving it side to side in a sweeping motion so that she can destroy the ghoul on the first try if it moves to either her left or right. Alucard had his other gun prepared in one of his hands. He walked forward, with no care about his safety (like he ever has…) where as Seras walked behind cautiously, a habit from when she was still a human and could feel actual pain.

Another wave of power hit them as they walked along the block. It was stronger than the first and seemed to drag a feeling of fear along with it. "Who ever just sent that is very afraid," Seras said, looking up at her master. "Do you think they found him all ready?"

Alucard shook his head. "By the way, there's a ghoul on the building with his gun pointed towards you," he said in a nonchalant way.

Seras nearly panicked as she pointed her gun in the direction that Alucard had just pointed to. With a small hesitation, Seras pulled the trigger, blasting the other ghoul's head off. "Next time, give me a better warning ahead of time!" She yelled at her master, momentarily forgetting that he could kill her, despite the fact that vampires aren't that easy to kill in the first place.

"Okay then, there's another behind the dumpster," Alucard said a ghost of a smirk on his face as the girl destroyed the ghoul in a heartbeat.

They continued their trek slowly, killing and destroying the ghouls as they go along. It also seemed that the pulse-like energy wave was getting stronger with every step and was becoming more frequent. Its power made Seras want to go and suck in whatever was causing, if she had that much power, then people will finally have to give her the respect that she so richly deserves. She could be the master and Alucard could be the helpless servant that can't do anything right. She smiled gleefully at the thought and was about to make a run for it; unfortunately, Alucard's white-gloved hand was restraining her from doing so. "Control yourself, try not succumb to the power, you'll just be leading yourself to your ruin."

She blinked her eyes, regaining some of her senses in the process. "What was I doing again?"

"Nothing, I think we are almost there, considering the fact that there's ghouls all over the place."

What Alucard had just stated was quite in fact literal, they were all over the place, on roofs, behind trees, trashcans, newsstands, parked cars, out in the middle of the street, everywhere. In the center of it all, was a girl, curdle up into a small ball, her hands on her head. A shinning light surrounded her and in the center was a wing-shaped shield suspended in the light. The ghouls kept jumping towards the shield, only to be thrown away from it in the next moment. The ghouls were so preoccupied that they didn't even notice the two vampires that had just joined them.

The girl in the center of the masses started to cringe and wince at something. The shield/ barrier started to flicker on and off, as it grew weaker and weaker. "Master! The thing is starting to give!"

"Cover me." Alucard made a path for himself by shooting the ghouls out of his way. Seras just stared after his back, somewhat surprised at him. After a few moments, she remembered his parting words and blasted any ghouls that got close to Alucard.

Alucard himself just went through the crowd like you would through air. If they attacked him, he would just heal and give them a taste of lead. He moved slowly towards the girl, taking deliberate steps and shots along the way. The shield finally gave out as he reached the girl. Immediately the masses made a rush for her, but weren't fast enough to get there in time before they were all shot down by either Alucard or Seras.

In the next few moments, most of the ghouls were lying in bits and pieces, littering the road with their organs.

Seras rushed to the girl's side in order to see if she was still alive, and if she was, ask her about the weird shield that was protecting her from the offending attackers. She first checked her vitals to see if she is still alive, and upon discovering that the girl was still alive, she checked to see if she was scathed in any possible way. Her dress was torn in several places, most of which had blood soaking the material, suggesting that she was badly hurt, but she wasn't. All the wounds were healed; they didn't even leave any scars behind. This prompted Seras to check the girl's mouth to see if she has any fangs…

She did.

"Master!" Seras called out for her master, prompting him to come over to her too see what the matter was. "Look, she has fangs and all her wounds are healed."

Alucard gave his servant an 'are-you-an-idiot?' look. "Those are normally signs of a vampire," he said as if he was talking to a child.

"I know that," Seras huffed. "It's just that… she has a pulse, a small one and it's almost gone, but a pulse none the less."

Alucard snapped his attention to the girl. It isn't possible, there are no such things as half-vampires, it physically can't be done. Either you area human, a ghoul or a vampire, there is no mix between any of the groups. How was it that this girl is the only one of her kind? Who did this to her? Why? Alucard pondered the unanswerable question as he lifted the girl up from her huddled position on the ground.

"What are you-?"

"We are taking her with us, she's most likely cause trouble if she is left her to her own devices," Alucard explained as they began traveling back to the building.

"What happens if her master comes looking for her?" Seras asked in mild confusion.

Alucard looked down to the sleeping girl in his arms. "I don't think that she has one, there isn't any bonds of ownership between her and another."

Seras pondered on what her master had just said. This girl is unnatural; she's a variable that can change everything and challenge the laws of species and any other rules of nature. Seras began to doubt if it was a good idea to bring the girl with them.

…………………………

_A warm smile, a kind face, they are starting to blend into the_ _darkness and slowly disappearing, never to be seen again._

……………………….

Her emerald eyes opened up, a sleepy glaze still enthralled inside of them. Her hand fluttered up to her head as the pounding headache settled in. Her eyes began to focus and that's when she realized that the ceiling wasn't familiar, or at least, what she suspected to be normal…

She leaned up and caught sight of a young woman with short blond hair, sleeping on a chair near to the bed, drool slowly coming out of the side of her mouth. Just as she was about to wake the woman up to ask where she was, the door to the room opened up with a loud bang, waking the other occupant of the room.

"How many times do I have to tell you to keep your damn fangs to yourself?" A woman with longer blond hair came in, screeching at the trailing vampire behind her. "First Seras and now this? Who are you going to change next? The hot dog vendor down the street?"

"Why? Do you want me to change-"

"Don't you get smart with me!" The woman reprimanded as she turned around to face her subordinate, whom was now smirking at her. "Why did you change her?"

"He didn't," yawned Seras as she got up from her uncomfortable position in the chair. "She was changed by some else."

Integra calmed down at the new info, at least her vampire wasn't the one to do the changing. "Then how come she isn't with her master? If her master was dead, wouldn't she be dead too?"

"That's the problem," Alucard said as he stared at the girl who was staring right back at him. "She seems to only be half vampire, meaning she can move around independently, also, there's something that is off about her, like something's trying to cleanse her of the vampire part of her."

Integra glanced at the girl in question. "Is that even possible?" Alucard not responding meant that he had no clue, and was just as confuse as everyone else. She sighed as she made her way to the girl. "What is your name?"

The girl just blinked. "Name?"

"Yes, what is your name?"

The girl closed her eyes in concentration. She seemed to be thinking long and hard about the question for a few moments. When she finally did reopen her eyes, she said, "I think its Sakura."

Integra was in mild surprise. "You think its Sakura?" She turned to the other occupants of the room. "She defiantly has amnesia," she said slightly disappointed, she wanted to know more about the girl.

"Amnesia?" The girl, Sakura asked, confusion and a feeling of lost ness evident.

"Its when everything you know, cherish, remember, love, hate, leaves you for an unknown length of time," Alucard answered, his smile was twisted and cruel, like he enjoyed tormenting Sakura.

"Can you help me find those things?" Sakura asked, putting her complete trust into their hands. Seras was the one to smile and reply, "Of course! We are somewhat nice people, we'll help you."

"Now?"

Integra shook her head. "No, you need to rest first, afterwards, there is some stuff that we are going to have to explain to you. Walter will show you to your room."

An elderly gentleman entered the room. His grey hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck and a spectacle overtops his left eye. He gave a small bow to Sakura and to Integra. "Will this be all for now?" he asked Integra.

"Yes." Integra and Alucard left after that, both heading to the meeting that they were suppose to have earlier.

"What's a vampire?" The girl asked as she got up from the bed.

Seras went over to Sakura to help her up. "We are supposed 'mythological' creatures that drink blood in order to sustain ourselves."

"Blood?"

Seras could tell this was going to take awhile.

…………………………

_Dreams, hopes, goals; they vanished without a trace, into the dark abysses…_

…………………………

The room was small. It had a small table, a door leading to an even smaller bathroom, a small freestanding closet, and a small coffin for sleeping in during the day. Sakura now, was inside the coffin, opening and closing the lid as if she really enjoyed doing it, either that, or the creaking sound it made as the hinge moved.

Seras was the one watching her as she opened the lid for the umpteenth time that day. After taking a few moments to explain what a coffin was, the girl instantly jumped into the wooden structure to inspect it. Now that Seras thought of it, Sakura seemed to be child-like, her innocence and naivety was in leaps and bounds and seemed to make anyone happy just by being around her.

"You know, you have innocence too," Sakura said softly, as if she wasn't the one who was speaking. "You may think that you don't, especially with the fact that you had to kill your enemy, most of which were humans, just like you once was, but you do. So don't ever forget that."

Seras smiled and laughed. "And how is that you know all of this?"

Sakura blinked, coming out of her trance and memory relapse. "Did I say something?"

The police girl frowned at the girl as she gave her a confused look at her. "No. You didn't say a thing."

"Oh."

Seras gave a small yawn, signifying that it is time to go to bed and get some sleep. She stood up from the chair that she was sitting in. "I'm in the room across from this one if you need me. Make sure to keep your lid closed so that the sun won't get into the coffin and burn you, okay?" Sakura nodded showing that she understood her instructions. Seras smiled as she turned off the lights and headed into her own room.

After Seras left, Sakura pulled out a deck of cards. "So, what do you guys think?" she asked them, not knowing that the colorful cards understood what she had asked. Smiling at them, she put the cards back into her pocket.

Sighing contently, Sakura pulled down the lid to her coffin and fell into a dreamless sleep.

………………………

_The despair came closing in on the heart, making everything seem bleak and hopeless…_

………………………

The meeting between the members of the "Round Table" and the leader of the organization, Hellsing, had just finished. Unfortunately, the meeting was very unproductive and they came up with little about what to do with the ghouls that are now starting to overrun London. If one were to ask Integra the reason why that the meeting wasn't fruitful, she would reply that it is her vampire's fault since he was the one who left during the middle of the meeting, causing the rest of it to go unbalanced.

All the members had left all ready, and the only ones who were left in the room was Integra and Alucard.

"What are you planning to do with the girl?" Integra asked as she picked up papers off of the long table. "Do you think it is wise to keep her here?"

Alucard stood in the shadows; such is his usual way, his expression being covered by the shadow of his hat and the glasses that cover his eyes. "I think it is foolish to allow her to walk the streets by herself. She has an enormous amount of power, so much that she was able to call all the ghouls in a 30-mile radius. No, she would be safer to the public if she was here and not out there."

"Its funny," Integra said as she placed the papers inside of a brief case with a bunch of others. "I'm the leader of Hellsing, and yet, I'm taking suggestions from you. I wonder why?"

Alucard said nothing as his smirk could be seen underneath the layers of shadows. With Integra's silent permission, he phased out of the room, leaving Integra behind.

"So," she said to no one in particular, leaving the empty room. "I guess that means that she stays."

She turned the lights off.

……………………

_Crying out and screaming for help, she wanted the pain to go away, and stay away forever…_

……………………

He knew something was wrong the moment she left the large mansion.

Its been two weeks since she had last contacted him, telling him that she would return the very next day, via the plane.

He never found her in the bustling airport in the heart of London.

And he was scared.

He should've gone with her when she received a startling note that someone was threatening her family. She left so fast that he didn't even have enough time to tell her that her family wasn't being threatened, and was safe and sound. If they were being attacked, he would've surely sensed if one of the members of the small family in Tomoeda, Japan, was in trouble. Instead of taking the next plane out, he stayed, hoping that she'll realize that nothing was wrong and will come back to his "ancestor's" home, safe and sound.

That wasn't the case.

Instead, she called him, saying that everything's fine and she'll be back soon. Sometime, during one day, he felt her presence completely disappear. This is odd, because the only time, even if the person is dead, that someone's aura leaves if someone or something uses an aura shield so that no one could find that person. Sakura isn't one of those people, she likes having her aura run free, not to flaunt it to other people, but to allow other people who have the "heightened" senses, feel her joy and happiness.

He wasn't the only one who was affected by her strange disappearance. Her sun guardian, Kero had went days without eating, as if unintentionally saying that if she comes back, he'll stop eating like a pig. Her moon guardian, Yue, seems to be even more secluded, so much that the only person he will talk to is Toya, Sakura's older brother.

His reincarnated ancestor just stares into the fireplace in his living room all the time, as if the fire will give him the answers. His two guardians, Spinel Sun, and Ruby Moon, fight less. Suppi reads even more now, allowing himself to get lost in the world of books. Whereas Nakuru, isn't even as hyper as much and only gives Spinel sweets only once a week instead of the usual twice a day.

He, himself, Li Syaoran, losses himself in his sword practice, fighting invisible opponents, imagining the one who took Sakura and pretending to destroy him, knowing full well that it isn't going to help at all.

The one thing that they all agreed to do is to not tell Daidoji Tomoyo about her best friend and distant cousin that Sakura had left. Tomoyo would probably go insane if she were to find out, probably even go as far as to hurt herself since the happy girl is major part of her life.

He brought down the oriental blade down on another invisible opponent, slashing the air in a clean slice. Sweat ran rivulets down his face and into his t-shirt, the one he got from her.

The t-shirt itself was a gift from her. She was so happy when he opened the box on his birthday, that he didn't have the heart to tell her that he had one all ready at home back in Hong Kong. Now, he practically lives in the shirt and washes it on a regular bases, causing the color to fade a bit from being in the wash so many times.

He ducked as his invisible opponent swung his sword at him. He blocked the next attack and made his last move to ultimately destroy the enemy.

A clapping noise, coming from the kitchen door, interrupted his thoughts and training. "Nice job," Eriol's voice came in his usual patient way. "You sure were kicking those guy's posterior, or as you would say, 'butt'."

Syaoran sighed as he shrunk the sword and pulled it over his head where it laid, resting on his sweaty neck. He wiped some of the sweat off of his head as he regarded his "ancestor". "Its more like 'ass'. And why are you out of your chair? Finally realized that those silly flames aren't going to help you find her?" Syaoran didn't mean to be so rude, but now, he really didn't care anymore. If Sakura where here she'd probably- he stopped himself before he thought of her.

Eriol smiled in his usual mysterious way, the one that annoyed the hell out of Syaoran and managed to get him riled up all the time. "My dear descendant, I know that the flames wouldn't say anything, I was merely thinking."

"For two weeks?"

Eriol just smiled even more.

Syaoran sighed. "What is it that you want?"

"Why don't you come inside and freshen up a bit. That way, after I tell you, you can go see if what I said is true," Eriol said, knowing full well that if he didn't play "let's make a deal" Syaoran would run right out the front door without being calm about it. Besides, Eriol wanted to tell all four guardians about his suspicions at one time instead of repeating it. By the time that Syaoran would be done getting refreshed, Nakuru should be back from the store and Kero should be up from his nap.

"Fine," Syaoran grumbled as he went inside of the house.

Eriol watched from the doorway as rain started to fall. Smiling, he went inside that house just as Nakuru came in, shouting out that she is home.

…………………

_But in the end, she knows that everything will be all right…_

------------------------------------------------------

Authoress's Notie:

For those of you who have just joined my crazed world, I'm mostly a CCS fan (amongst other things…) and was recently introduced to Hellsing, most likely one of the best vampire stories I've ever read. I'm a fan of mythological creatures, but not into the movie version portrayal that you see in the olden days.

I'm really sorry if any of the characters from Hellsing are OOC, I've only read the 1st four mangas and I was borrowing them from a friend of mine 'cause I wanted to know why it was such a big deal. If they do seem OOC, please tell me so that I can fix the problem…

Also, please don't kill me about Sakura being a vampie, it just happened that way, and besides I think that it's a good idea, even if everyone starts throwing Kitchen utensils at me (please, no knives though…)

For those of you who have been reading 'Cherry Soda', I have decided to take it off. I couldn't figure out what to do, I had the beginning good and the end all ready planned out, but I didn't know how to get from point A to point B. I was having troubles with it starting in chapter 2, I had no clue as to what to do and ended up re-writing it several times, same thing w/ chp3, I've been up to at least five diff versions before I realized that it wasn't going to work. So if anyone wants to use the idea, be my guest, just as long as you don't copy any of the context from my version, okay?

One last thing, I'm going to be alternately putting this story in the CCS area and the HS area so that both parties can read and review it (hint, hint).

Okay, I'll shut up now and let you read and review now…

The Can-Can group


	2. Otaku in a Cape

Disclaimie:

I don't own… both stories belong to their respective owners, although, if I did own them, just think of all the torture…

Magic and Vampires Don't Mix

Chapter 2: Otaku in a Cape

Plot By: The Can-Can group

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eriol sat calmly in his overstuffed chair, waiting for his descendent to come downstairs and for Sakura's sun guardian to wake up from his nap. He smiled lightly. He could hear Nakuru going into the jar that contains the candies and he knows exactly who will be receiving the candies. "Don't give Suppi any candy, I need the both of you in your right minds."

The brown haired girl entered the room, an indignant look on her face. "But master, we need some fun around here. Besides, how did you know?"

Eriol just gave one of his mysterious smiles in return, which seem to not perturb her like it did Syaoran. "You seem to forget who I am. Just because half of my powers belong to Sakura's father, doesn't mean that I don't know what you are up to, besides, I made you. I should know what goes on through your head."

Kero came fluttering into the room at that time, wiping his eyes to rid it of any tiredness. "When's lunch?" He asked as he perched himself onto the couch, his tail whipping around like an excited dog's, lunch was his favorite meal after all.

"Not for another three hours, its only nine," Nakuru answered. "But can you be a doll (Kero growled at that, he hated being referred to anything that was stuffed and inanimate) and find Suppi for us? He's most likely in the library, reading again."

With a short glare, Kero flew off to the general direction of the library, searching for the reclusive guardian of Eriol's.

Syaoran entered the room, drops of water falling from his chestnut hair and onto the towel that hung loosely around his neck, dampening the fluffy material. He took a seat on the couch, glaring at his ancestor for all he's worth. "What is that you wanted to discuss?"

"Just a moment. We need to wait for Spinel and Cerberus to return," Eriol said, taking a sip of tea along the way.

"Well, you know what, at least I don't crazy when I eat sweets!" Kero's loud voice came ringing in, all coming from the hallway leading into the living room.

"I refuse to succumb to such a petty argument, you dimwitted fool." Suppi flew into the room, totally ignoring the irate Sun guardian who was now yelling obscenities at Suppi.

"What took you so long?" Nakuru asked, as she climbed onto the armrest of the chair Eriol was sitting in.

"The fool behind me knocked me over as I was leaving."

Kero was about to yell even more obscenities, but was interrupted by the impatient Syaoran. "What is it that you had to tell us?" Immediately everyone quieted down, and took their spots. Suppi and Nakuru at Eriol's side and Syaoran and Kero on the couch, sitting as far away from each other as possible.

The incarnation took a sip of his tea, gathering his thoughts on what to say to everyone in the room. "Last night, I sensed a huge wave of power followed by the Shield card being activated."

Syaoran nearly jumped out of his seat. "That means Sakura is still alive! We have to go find her!"

Eriol shook his head. "There was something off about it. I don't think that it even was Sakura, her aura, if it was her, seemed demonic."

The young warrior sat back down, somewhat confused. Sakura is the only one who can control the cards, especially after she is now their mistress. How is it that someone else could control them? It makes no sense. Not to mention the fact that aura was demonic. Does this mean that someone else is controlling them? "Where did the power originate from?" He finally asked, after much consideration. "I'll see if the Rashinban can find Sakura."

Eriol nodded. "Take Kero with you, he might be able to help you search from the skies."

"Why do I have to go with the brat?" Kero yelled. "He treats me like a-"

"Stuffed animal," Syaoran finished up for the diminutive guardian as he got up form the couch, heading towards the front door. "Let's go."

Angered by the comment, Kero flew after Syaoran. A few minutes later, a yelp, followed by "damn guardian" and "stupid sharp teeth" and "bastard stuffed animals" could be heard from the doorway, before being silenced by the door closing.

"I'm going to get started on lunch," Nakuru announced, standing up and heading for the kitchen, carrying the pensive Suppi along with her.

Eriol turned his attention to the fireplace with its flames starting to diminish. Smiling sadly at it, he whispered, "I'm sorry Sakura."

………………………………

He cursed. He had been trying for the past few hours to find her and the "mysterious wave of power", and so far, there hasn't been any luck. He'd find her aura, trail after it for a bit, and end up losing it. He'd figure that he'd try it one more time before he'll look for Kero and heading home. He closed his eyes, shutting of his amber eyes off from the world. Concentrating on the ribbon that was one of Sakura's, clutched in his fists, he muttered the incantation for the tracking spell. Wind whipped around him, causing his clothes to ruffle a bit, and his hair to dance wildly. A bright beam flew from the center of the board, heading off in some direction.

He snapped his eyes open, looking to see where the light went. Putting the Rashinban away, Syaoran followed the beam at a very high speed with the help of some of his magic. People on the streets would feel him rush past and when they looked around to see what went by so fast, they would see nothing there.

Syaoran came upon the area of London where there are many people milling around, looking at stores and just standing around, talking to each other. He decided that it would be better if he used the roofs to travel, there are less people up there, and he could see the beam and where it leads to better.

Using another spell, he jumped onto the nearest roof. He peeked over the edge of the roof, being careful so to not fall, he looked around for the beam and upon spotting, he took off, using the roofs as landing pads and spring boards. He's stay on the roof for a mere second before calculating the distance between the roof he was on and the next, then jumping.

It wasn't long before he came to an ending of roofs. He jumped down, after making sure that no one was around to see. A small park was in front of him and had a path down the center of it. The beam went into the park and seemed to come out on the other side. He followed it, going at a slow pace to make it seem like he was just another person walking through on a bright morning.

Inside of the park, people sat on benches admiring the trees and the birds. Children ran to the ice cream vendor to give up some of their allowance for a taste of the frozen treat. Adults ran along the path in order to help lose weight or to help keep their shape. Others, like Syaoran, used the park as a short cut to get through to the other side.

Syaoran emerged from the other side in a matter of mere moments. A crowd of people was surrounding something and a squadron of police cars was parked just on the outside of the crowd.

He pushed his way through the crowd, in an attempt to see if it had to deal with Sakura, that and the beam went right through the crowd and unto the other side. "Excuse me," he said as he pushed past a couple. Once he got by, Syaoran was instantly pushed back by one of the officers who were trying to make space so that the investigators could have a look.

After the officer left, Syaoran scooted forward a little bit to see what the calamity was about. Bullets holes lined the side of the buildings, trashcans, the street, and even a lamppost. The diameters of the holes were about 2-4 inches and went in very deep into the objects that they are embedded into. The odd thing about it all was that there was some white ash near some of the holes; it was all over the place. The other odd thing was that there wasn't any blood anywhere; it was like the shooter was shooting at nothing.

Confused, Syaoran left the crowd and continued down the street, still following the beam. As he continued his trek, he noticed that the walls of stores and buildings were being filled with even more bullet holes, so much that there wasn't five inches that weren't filled with them.

The beam stopped abruptly and as soon as Syaoran came to the end of it, it disappeared as it normally does when the person who initiated the "tracking spell" finds what it is looking for.

Syaoran could feel massive amounts of energy from where the beam had ended. Some of it was Sakura's; the rest was similar to her magic, but twisted and contorted into something demonic.

He was about to leave; if it weren't for the fact, that something was calling out to him near his feet. It was one of Sakura's cards, the Shield card. "What are you doing here?" He asked, more to himself then to the card, all the while picking it up from off of the ground.

Something was off about the card too. Instead of the boarders being pink, it was a blood red color and the white "wings" of the shield turned to a black color. Deciding to show it to the diminutive guardian when they met up at the Rendezvous point, Syaoran pocketed the card and left the area. As he left, he felt something prickling at the back of his head, but he thought nothing of it, deciding that it was the wind.

The Rendezvous point was in an alleyway near a small café where the two had split up earlier. It took him a few moments to get to the alley way, he had to go past through the crowd and make his way to the area of London that has restaurants and cafes all over the place.

Upon his arrival, the sun guardian pulled him into the alleyway, none to gentle of course.

"Did you find anything?" Kero asked as he finally let go of Chinese boy.

Syaoran took out the card and showed it to Kero, he also talked about the bullet holes littering the streets. "The whole entire thing seems fishy."

"I figured that something was wrong," Kero replied as he went into his pensive mode, which consists of him crossing his legs, while floating around, and putting a forepaw underneath a chin. "Last night, while I was clearing out the rest of the pudding, I felt like I had lost a connection with one of the cards and the bond between me and Sakura changed drastically." He sighed. "I think that we need to go and get Yue. If the connect between us and our master is either severed or changed, he'll be the one most affected, especially since he depends on her for his power."

Syaoran nodded. "As soon as we get back, I'll try to contact him, if he hasn't all ready arrived yet. Anyway, did you find anything while you were searching?"

Kero shook his head negatively. "There wasn't anything there, I couldn't find neither hide nor hear of Sakura. And since our connection is weakening, the only way I'll be able to find her is if she's within a 20 feet radius."

"That's really small."

"You think?" Kero asked sarcastically with a drastic eye roll. "Not only that, but the connection keeps on getting smaller and smaller."

Syaoran leaned against the bricked side of the building. "What would happen to you and Yue if the connection disappears?"

"First Yue would disappear since he depends on her for energy. After awhile I'll go into an eternal sleep since I have my own power source," Kero replied with a huge sigh. "It isn't fair! I'll be asleep while everyone else is eating pudding."

Didn't he think of anything else besides food, Syaoran thought as he left the alleyway with the Sun Guardian following him and yelling stuff at him. "If you don't want to be taken away and become some Science experiment, I suggest that you stop flying and pretend to be a doll or something."

Kero flew over to the walking teen and perched himself on Syaoran's shoulder. Quietly, Kero said, "If it weren't for the fact that we're out in public, you'd be supporting a very huge bruise on your finger by now."

"Thank Kami for the crowds," was the replying answer.

Syaoran strolled back out onto the busy streets of London, heading back towards Eriol's mansion. "Why don't I just transform and we can fly home?" Kero asked despite the fact that he's suppose to be acting like a stuffed animal (he's still upset at that one).

The sorcerer shook his head, nearly knocking off Kero during the process. "First off, we'll be too inconspicuous, secondly, you're not the one walking so why are you complaining?"

"Its almost lunch time, that's why!" The yellow, bear-like toy whined. He had been searching all morning, was the start of his argument, he knew that lunch was coming up and he really wanted to eat something.

"But, you don't need to eat, so why do you like eating so much?"

"Got to live the life when ever you can. I just do that through food."

They arrived at the mansion mid morning, just as Nakuru was done cooking it. Kero left his perch on Syaoran's shoulders and headed for the kitchen at a lightning speed.

Syaoran entered the mansion and took his shoes off at the front door. Nakuru entered the hallway, carrying a plate filled with sandwiches and other things, protecting them from the hunger-ridden guardian. "Master is in the living room, awaiting for your arrival," she said with a cheerful voice as she smiled happily at him while fending off Kero with a spatula. Syaoran thanked her and headed for the said room.

Eriol was back to sitting in his overstuffed chair, pouring some tea for himself. "Did you find out anything about Sakura?" he asked as soon as Syaoran set foot into the room.

The chestnut haired boy took a seat on the sofa and pulled out the Shield card. Giving it to his incarnated ancestor he asked, "What's your synopsis?"

Eriol leaned into the back of his chair. "Its defiantly Sakura that I felt. We both know that no one, except for Sakura, can control the cards, but as to the reason why the layout of the card changed, I don't know, perhaps to the fact that her magic has changed drastically."

"What about Yue, Kero said that since the connection has changed, he might disappear?"

"I all ready called Sakura's brother," Eriol replied. "Yue is coming over here as Yukito via plane, he should be landing sometime soon."

Syaoran stood up. "Let me guess you want me to go and pick him up?"

Eriol gave another one of his smiles, one that caused the irate boy to be come even more so. "Would you please?"

………………………………

Yukito stepped off of the plane warily, he had been very tired recently, even more when he had found out that he transforms into Sakura's other guardian. Not to mention he has been eating a whole lot. He wondered if this is a recent thing or if it had just started up.

When he asked his other self about his new "ailments", it replied that the connection has changed and the resting is to preserve energy and the eating is to gain energy as a supplement, although it won't be enough to sustain his body. This is the reason for this travel, so that they can be in the same area as Sakura so that they can at least get some of her energy, even though it has changed.

The other self was right, mused Yukito as he headed to the conveyer belts where the luggage goes as they wait to be picked up by their owners. As soon as he got off the plane, he felt slightly better, but not by much.

Toya, rather reluctantly, told Yukito to go over to England after witnessing him "fazing out of existence" for a few mere seconds. After much debating and counseling between his other self and Toya, they agreed that it would be best that Yukito goes over. Besides, Toya had argued, who would know what to do better then Yue's original master and creator, Eriol?

Toya spent the next day gathering up some of his savings for a ticket to Europe and making reservations on a plane. He wanted to go too, but his job wouldn't allow him to go anywhere for a while.

The very next day, Yukito left Tomoeda.

He went up to the conveyer belt, looking for his bags. Once spotted, he made a grab for them and left the area.

Seeing no one familiar amongst the sea of people, some holding up signs with various names on them, others hugging loved ones, Yukito took a seat at one of the benches. Across from him, was a food stand calling his name repeatedly. The aroma caressed his nose, tempting him even further. Without any thought, he got up from the bench, and not exactly caring, he left his bags behind as he went over to the stand.

He made his order, using perfect English instead of using a spell to help with translations, which is what Eriol had used on Sakura and Syaoran, he was told, in order to help with the communications barrier. Yukito smiled happily as his three orders of club sandwiches was placed into his awaiting hands.

He paid for his order and made his way back to the bench, only to find everything gone. He searched underneath the bench in hopes that they had fallen off. Figuring that someone must have stolen them, he looked around the surrounding crowds, looking for anything that seemed suspicious.

"You know," someone said from behind him. "You shouldn't leave your stuff around an airport, someone might take it."

Yukito turned around and smiled lightly seeing the tall Chinese boy standing there, bags in hand. "I know that, the food was calling me and I couldn't ignore it."

Syaoran sighed; he was just as bad as Kero when it comes to food and eating. "Let's go." The two left the airport, heading to the awaiting taxi out front in the drop off/ pick up zone.

Yukito began to munch happily on his sandwiches as the car sprang to life and started moving. He eyed the boy carefully trying to determine what he was thinking about as he stared out the window. Something was disturbing him, aside from the fact that Sakura went missing, causing Syaoran to become pensive. His other self whispered in the back of his mind to not worry about it, they will find out about it soon enough, whether it be straight from the horse's mouth or otherwise.

By the time they had reached Eriol's mansion, Yukito had finished his sandwiches plus all the complimentary peanut bags he had received from the airplane. He got out as Syaoran paid the fare and took out the bags. "I believe they have a room ready for you," Syaoran said, opening the front door.

"We're back!" he called out.

Instantly, a sugar induced guardian zoomed out of the mansion, yelling crazed things in different languages (some of which made even Syaoran blush) as he went along. Nakuru came into the landing, laughing as she did so. "That's what he gets for being such a book worm!" She spotted Yukito, standing behind Syaoran, staring in awe at the furnishings that surrounded him. "Oh great… He's here too." She was still upset that Toya had chosen the "older model" instead of herself.

"Didn't Hiirigizawa tell you that Yukito was coming here?" Syaoran asked, eyebrows raised, wondering about what type of logic was being used in the old mansion.

"No!" Nakuru huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "He never tells us anything. Some times I wonder why he didn't' give us any mind reading powers when he had the chance?"

Syaoran knew the answer to that one. If Nakuru had mind reading powers, she'd probably use it for evil, like blackmail and such, instead of using it for good and keeping the peace. He shrugged in response to her question. "Who knows?"

Eriol drifted into the landing, the ever-present smile on his face. "I trust that both of you are doing all right?" He asked, in reference to both Yukito and Yue.

"Yes," Yukito nodded as he handed his bags over to Nakuru who then went up the stairs, mumbling all the while. "My other self says that he would like to discuss some stuff with you, concerning mostly about Sakura."

Eriol nodded. "Of course, but first you should eat something and get some rest."

Yukito gave him his thanks and headed in the general direction of the kitchen, based on the noise that Kero was making as he scarf down food.

"Shall we go before all the food is gone?" Eriol asked, smiling which had once again perturbed the boy standing next to him. Syaoran nodded as the two headed to the kitchen.

…………………………………

Yuktio was upstairs sleeping, Kero was in the TV room, playing on the game station that he had brought over with him from Japan, Nakuru was out looking for Suppi, whom was probably terrorizing the people of London by now, and Syaoran was once again in the living room in a dead lock match against Eriol.

"Check," Syaoran as he moved his black rook.

Eriol smiled as he moved one of his other pieces to bring him out of check.

In retaliation, Syaoran moved his knight to take out the piece that Eriol had moved. He smiled smugly as he said again, "Check."

Eriol just grinned, making Syaoran have a look at the board, but it was too late, once you move a piece and take your finger off of the piece, you can not move back…

"Damn it!"

"Checkmate." Eriol used a pawn that seemed to appear out of now where to take out the king. With a bit of his magic, Eriol made his white pieces do a strange jig (whilst the black pieces seem to be crying) and even made little fireworks appear over the board. "That's low," mutter Syaoran as he used his own magic to counteract Eriol's so that the pieces will stop moving and the fireworks stop blasting off (a few had hit his face…)

"All's fair in love and war," Eriol replied as Syaoran made a disgusted face.

It was early evening and Syaoran wasn't sure on how they began the game, they went from Syaoran glaring at Eriol for one reason or another, and somehow ended up playing Chess with him. It confused him greatly. Not only that, but he got his butt whipped for six games in a row. It frustrated him greatly, as soon as he thought that he was getting somewhere close to beating him, Eriol pulls a surprise move that completely blind sides him.

Syaoran leaned into the sofa, crossing his arms over his chest in a way that a child would when he doesn't get his way. "I'm never playing against you again," he declared.

Eriol just smiled. "Ah, but my dear, dear sweet descendent, this game teaches you patience, if you rush ahead and don't plan, you'll lose."

"Is this suppose to be one of your "life's lessons"?"

Eriol said nothing as he sipped his tea.

Yukito entered the living room, looking refreshed and somewhat energized. "Yue would like to speak with you now," he announced.

"By all means." Eriol swept an arm in front of himself, as if inviting someone into his home.

Yukito closed his eyes. White wings, that held the luster of the moon, enveloped him and a bright light surrounded the cocoon the wings made. A slight wind picked up around the occupants of the room and before everyone knew it, the wind stopped and the one known as "Yue" stepped out of his wings.

He turned his ice-cold eyes onto Eriol as he hid his wings away. "Care to tell me why everything about my mistress has changed, including one of the cards." There's no beating around the bush with Yue around, he gets straight to the point with no hesitation.

Eriol's smile disappeared from his face, suddenly he went very serious, the whole situation is complex, and with Yue in the equation, it just became even more complex. "We're not entirely sure on the reason why she has changed, nor on why the card did. I think the card changed to support the change that Sakura went through, but as to why she changed… I really have no clue."

There was a slight hesitation in Eriol's voice, Syaoran noted; it was like he knew something. "Hiirigizawa, I-" When he saw his ancestor's questioning look, he decided to ask later, either way, he'll find out about it one way or another. "Never mind."

"I think that we need to start combing the area for her, who knows, maybe she's hiding from us."

"What do you think I had been doing all morning, playing in the park?" Syaoran asked, somewhat aggravated.

"Calm down," Eriol said. "Maybe the reason why you couldn't find her was because she couldn't be found."

Syaoran got a lost and confused look on his face, where as Yue just stood there (more like he floated…) no emotion what so ever on his face.

Eriol sighed as he brought a tentative hand up to his forehead. "Do you remember the reason why I had the both of you come here?" Syaoran nodded, "Of course, you said that some of your colleagues went missing and there has been a recent increase in the amount of murders in London. You said that you thought that it had to deal with the supernatural and wanted us to investigate. But, what does that have to do with Sakura?"

"Well, I think that what ever is causing people to go missing, had gotten Sakura."

………………………

Sakura yawned as she emerged from her coffin. She had a dream the night before, but for the life of her, she couldn't remember it. The only part that she could remember was the moon disappearing and the thought scared her, for according to Seras, vampires can't survive without the moon, the sun causes their skin to burn and after a few moments, they'll die.

Next to her, Seras emerged from her own coffin. "Best sleep I had in ages," She muttered as she stretched and patted her mussed hair down. She looked a little bit startled seeing Sakura sitting in her coffin, next to her own, but after remember the night before, she calmed down. Seras figured that it's going to take awhile to get used to sharing a room with a clueless wonder.

"Evening," chirped Seras as she got out of the coffin.

Sakura nodded wordlessly in response to Seras. She had some trouble getting out of the coffin, but somehow managed it in the end.

"Are you ready for a tour?" Seras asked seeing that Sakura was just standing around, looking a bit lost and confused as if she didn't know what to do with herself.

"Tour?"

Seras sighed, she had forgotten that the girl had amnesia and was as slow as a person who is the last person to get a joke, even if it was a month later. This, to Seras, meant that she would have to re-teach Sakura a lot of things, at her own expense. However, after much weighing of the options, Seras figured out that it would make her the master and Sakura the servant, and she suddenly had a boost of an ego…

"A tour is where I show you around a place and telling you about stuff," Seras said, as if talking to a kid that she was babysitting (which she technically is).

"Oh."

Seras took Sakura's hand and pulled her through the doorway. She took Sakura through all the corridors and rooms that she had permission to, making sure to point out places to avoid and stay out of. She had to explain several concepts to the girl, which frustrated her beyond heck; she had even contemplated losing the girl and let her navigate the mansion by herself. In the end she thought better of it and decided not to, especially if some one found Sakura walking into a place that she isn't suppose to be in, they would trace it back to Seras and she would be in a load of trouble.

Eventually they met up with Walter, who told them that Integra would like to talk to them about what they are going to do about Sakura. Seras gave him her thanks and headed to the Integra's office, Sakura in tow.

"M'am," Seras said as she entered the dim room that had only one light, shinning brightly from the lamp on the oak desk. Seras spotted her master's blood red eyes, shinning brightly from one of the corner's, meaning that the meeting about Sakura's future is as important to him, as it is to her. "You wanted us?"

Sir Integra pulled out an expensive cigar from the box lying next to one of her hands. She placed the cigar in her mouth and sucked on the end lightly as she replied with a small smile, "Yes. I did want to see you. We have decided to allow her to stay." She picked up some of the papers on her desk and looked at them through the reading glasses on the bridge of her nose. "We did a search on Asian families that are currently living in Britain and has lost a family member. None of the descriptions are that of the girl's," Integra said, without a hint that she acknowledged the fact that Sakura was standing in front of her.

"Maybeher family is in hiding or something?" Seras suggested as a statement to contradict Integra's.

Alucard stepped out of the shadow. Seras jumped a little, despite the fact that she knew that he was there. "No, when she said "every family" she meant it, even ones that are hiding for one reason or another." He smirked a little, "Besides, my foolish police girl, if we did find her family, why would they want a vampire as a sister, mother, friend, wife…"

Seras knew, in the back of mind, that he was right, she had been hoping to get out of "babysitting", but it just keeps on getting dumped on her. Now she knows how Alucard felt when she had first joined.

Alucard smirked. "At least I did it tactfully." He fazed out instantly after that, the last part of the sentence rang out through the heads of the occupants of Integra's office.

"What did I say about reading my freakin' mind!" Seras shouted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress's Notie:

I got two reviews for the first chapter, thank you so much! You both made my day happier, despite the fact that it was all ready happy…

Anywho, after much deliberation b/w me and my friends, we have came to the conclusion that this story is, in fact, a "grey" story, on the account of CCS being a more of a white color, and HS being a dark color.

In addition, things are going to just fly right on over Sakura's head b/c of the fact that she has lost her memory, that and she's incredibly naïve and innocent. But I digress…

Questions? Comments? Just want to say 'hi' or blast a bazooka at me? Click on the purple "go" button and leave whatever you want in the box…

_The Can-Can group_


End file.
